


Leviathan

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [2]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Drabble, Fight Scene, Gen, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Chaz nearly drives the Hydrofoil into a Leviathan.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Leviathan

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 3 'sea monster'.

Every alarm on the Hydrofoil's danger radar went off at once, the tidal readings going crazy and the battle alerts flashing red, the siren blaring. Tremors deep under the sea turned into an enormous tidal wave that blotted out everything for a second, throwing the vehicle backwards and almost sending it spinning out of control. 

Then he saw it, barrelling out of the water, undulating across the waves, its circular maw bristling with razor-sharp fangs.

Chaz had heard of a Leviathan, or a a sea-sandworm, but thought they were fisherman's tales. Now one was trying to eat him. Just great…


End file.
